Betrayl of Bloods
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: [AU] Heero, a general of the Roman Empire, finds himself stuck in the middle of a deadly game of power between a greedy heir and a kind princess.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…or Heero…or any of the other Gundam Wing people… :sniff sniff:

Rating: PG-13 or R

Summary: Heero, a general of the Roman Empire, finds himself stuck in the middle of a deadly game of power between a greedy hier and a kind princess.

Pairings? Who knows!

Note: I took off 'Scarlet' from my Fruits Basket since I crossed it with something else and I post this instead! XD Plus, I'm working on getting another story posted (another hpgw xover for the 1xr lovers) Hope that you all like it! Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Betrayl of Bloods

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One:

Snow once fell on the battlefield, once long ago. The very snow that freezes the blood pouring from decaying corpses, fresh from the many battles he had lived through; the very same snow that had frozen his own heart.

"Heero." Said teenager snapped his head to the commander, whom he was a very good friend with. The General smiled slightly as he had caught the youth unguarded, a rare moment indeed that came once in a blue moon.

"Yes, Maximus?" Heero questioned. The commander and him were both very strong, in wits and war skills as well as other fields. Heero was more excessively trained, but the commander was in his late twenties while he, Heero was only fifteen.

Heero had seen many battles as well as Maximus, and the men looked up to both him and Maximus.

"Come, we must get ready to leave." Maximus said to the young boy. They were close, Maximus thought of him almost as a son, though he already had one that he loved just as much. Sometimes, Heero was allowed to visit his family with him since he had none that he knew of.

Heero had remembered one time that he had questioned about his family, his past, but he got nothing in reply.

"Yes," Heero got onto his black stallion and was wearing the Roman Empire armor, which fit his slim and muscular form perfectly. He looked to the men, who seemed to listen to his every word. "On our signal, let all hell break loose." He told them calmly, his perfect soldier mask in place.

"Yes, Commander." A higher ranked officer replied tersely, nodding his head in understanding. They referred to Heero as Commander and Maximus as General, so it was less confusing. The Caesar admired both of them and both were of the same rank, none being better than the other in particular.

They rode off fast paced into the slightly dense but ominous woods looming slightly far away; ready to meet the guards already there and then be ready to create an ambush on the barbarians they had set a war with.

As usual, Maximus gave his speech to the eager men, and Heero gave a few words that made the men laugh, rearing up for the fight.

They were heading off into the fray, the arrow that they shot with flames signaling the attack to start.

The enemy was bombarded with flames, burning them and the forest they tried to take shelter in. Pity. If it wasn't the Roman Empire and it's two best soldiers, they MIGHT have had the slightest bit of chance. Currently they had none though.

"It seems your dog is very trusting indeed." Heero told the commander without emotion, glancing at the wolf crossbreed that was running alongside them.

"So it seems." The General said, with a slight grin. The shadowed figures of the enemy appeared.

"Glory to all the Empire!" Maximus shouted as they charged, Heero and him heading into battle first. Heero fought and killed an enemy and then turned to attack another before a soldier caught his eye. He was trying to fight off five barbarians surrounding him.

The youth quickly charged his horse at them, taking into note the bad shape of the soldier from the relentless fray he found himself trapped in. He jumped off his horse, slaying two while he did this and taking a wound to the shoulder while shielding the man. The jab was aimed for the wounded man's heart, but Heero parried it easily, but taking a blow in exchange, there was no way he would have been able to completely dodge it and save the soldier.

He didn't feel the pain or the blood running through his armor, soaking it and almost freezing it to his skin.

"Get out of here!" Heero commanded, attacking more and more people bent on killing him after recognition dawned on them. One of Caesar's pawn and best warriors.

"Y-Yes, sir." The man jumped onto Heero's horse by his command and picked up two more wounded soldiers on the way.

"Maximus!" Heero shouted, seeing how Maximus was knocked off his horse from a distance.

More barbarians moved in the form a circle around the teen; another outline was formed to block off anyone coming to save the teenager.

"Heero!" Maximus jerked his head around, noticing his sudden lack of enemies and a certain reckless brunet.

A soldier managed to get into the circle, but was wounded badly and Heero had to protect him now.

'Where is he?' Maximus' mind frantically rushed. Then he saw the group of people forming in a circle; defenses set up and ready to take on anyone who approached.

Heero slashed his way through, seeing his own men fall like flies when they tried to get inside the circle. He felt nothing, but he wouldn't let any more die than needed.

"Don't try and enter!" He warned then. Men shocked when they heard this but understanding quickly after as they saw that barely anyone made it, others dying in the attacks while trying to reach their commander.

Heero defended an enemy attack, letting it slide across his metal armor and plunge into his unprotected side. The man held the sword there before jerking it at a different angle as Heero took his sword, letting it swipe across the unguarded stomach of the man attacking him and then plunged his sword deep into the person, a silent and blood curling cry escaping the lips.

He managed to escape the circle while dragging a few soldiers' that had made it in the circle, with the help of the still bombarding flame balls being hurtled at the enemy and the soldiers.

The heavy smoke and smell of burnt flesh filled his lungs and nostrils, making him try taking deep breaths through the nausea trying to take him.

He looked to his side and saw what ailed him; a protruding and rather large arrow coming from his side and a gash along his right temple area. He yanked the arrow out, not even hissing in pain.

He sported a puncture wound in the shoulder, a slash and puncture wound on his side with torn muscle he believed and an arrow wound on his side. All pained him somewhat, the pain intensifying over time.

"Heero!" Maximus rushed to him, the clanging of his armor being heard along with the crunching of the light snow beginning to fall.

"We had better send the wounded off with haste, Maximus. The weather and air hangs heavy with death."

"Yes." Maximus agreed, telling his companion something silently. "Half of them will not leave this place alive." He didn't realize the condition of Heero, mind wandering to the soldiers.

"All will, except those dead. Let another victory be claimed with lives." Heero encouraged his companion back.

"Yes, let us get as many horses and soldiers ready to leave." Heero bowed his head at this.

He felt a slight pain in his side, but ignored it with the grit of his teeth. Others were in need of much more care than he was.

After they had done the whole, 'Hail the Empire!' and such, well…then the royal horns began to blare, rather loudly at that.

"Caesar," Maximus and Heero bowed at the same time, Heero's blood sliding between his armor to paint the snow red a bit. Maximus didn't seem to notice, yet.

"Once again, another amazing victory for the Northern Armies led by Commander and General." The Emperor of Rome said with amusement, hiding the illness that long plagued him.

Soon, it would be his departure for the next world…

His eyes wandered down and saw the blood near where Heero had gotten up from his bow. His furrow increased to almost a scowl. The boy had always been like this, but he was gentle and kind hearted at times under his rough exterior, only towards the Caesar or Maximus though.

He took a deep breath before getting off his horse with the help of one of his guard's.

A nearby white horse and the following riders had shown that the old ruler's son had arrived. A man with dark hair that was slightly brown got off the horse, capes and numerous layers of clothing hanging on his body. A wreath of gold Laurel leaves wrapped around his head, signaling himself as royalty.

"Father," He said with a smile as the soldier's cleared a path and the man walked to his father in strides, though his dark eyes seemed to hold something sublime. Joy, perhaps, that he father was dying? "Have I missed the battle?"

Dense as he was, he could tell he already had; the bodies scattered around of few roman soldiers and may more rebels.

"Yes," His father replied to him merely, still looking at the two Generals with praise and pride.

"Another victory on your behalf! Congratulations, Father." The man told him, reaching for his arm and hand to kiss.

The ruler pulled away, looking at the two generals. "The congratulations should go to our two Generals here, Maximus and Heero."

"Maximus," Maximus bowed his head slightly and got an embrace from the heir of the Empire's throne. "Heero," Heero bowed his head, getting an embrace from the son and gritted his teeth, stiffening up slightly as pain coursed through his veins in immense waves.

The man drew back with an astounded look on his face, which soon contorted into anger. "You dare look at me like such?" He hissed. The soldiers commanded by the young general stepped forward, trusting their general more than the heir to the throne.

"N-No, Heir Comodus." He said through almost gasping breaths and gritted teeth. A sweat broke onto his face. The armor was too tight, constricting him so he could barely breath with the still flowing wounds.

His face worsened at how the handsome teen was speaking. "You dare!" He shouted to the general, approaching but stopped when the general fell to his feet gasping with eyes closed, hand clutching his side. He coughed, blood falling to the ground as he bit his lip to try and conceal the immense pain flooding his senses.

"Commander!" Many men cried as all of them stepped forward, but stepped back with the look on the heir's face. No one messed with royalty. Inwardly, all of them were furious, they cared for the teen much more than the heir certainly.

Heero was clutching his side; the other wound's blood flowing through the armor onto the snow into thick heavy drops.

"Heero!" Maximus fell to his knees quickly on reflex while all this was happening to check the wounds on the young general. He knew right away what had happened. "You're injured?" He said, knowing the answer.

The Caesar looked worried at this, not strong enough to bend down to check the boy he had grown fond to, like Maximus he thought of him as the son he never had.

The soldiers of the northern armies stepped forward, willing to help their general with their own lives. He was too important to lose; quite the opposite of what the boy thought of himself.

"I'm fine, really." The young teenager said, more relaxed as he leaned heavily onto the cold ground. Maximus reached forward and drew the man onto his feet unsteadily.

He had moved around too much, making the continual blood loss rise higher and higher. "Like hell you are." The older man said with concern.

"We should help the other wounded, they are--" He grit his teeth, he could handle this. There must have been something on that tip of the arrow! "Are in worse shape than me…" Heero managed weakly, the open wounds had taken their toll, the blood leaking from him, sapping his energy quickly.

"Quickly, saddle him and we shall leave as soon as possible." The Caesar said with utmost concern, the teen was now either asleep or unconscious; not able to stay away anymore with the injuries he sustained.

"Comadus?" The Emperor questioned, looking at him as the heir remained where he was, a dazed look in his eyes as he stared at the young General. They already were saddled, Heero leaning against Maximus's horse's neck, breathing heavy and coming out in puffs since it was so cold now. Maximus took off his cape and draped it over the boy gently.

"Yes, Father," He got out of his daze and then onto his white stallion and rode off with the others, soldiers, both wounded and not following, only the dead left behind.

TBC

Author's note: What did you all think of the first chapter? Does it need improvement?

Love, Red Tail


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Betrayl of Bloods**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two:

The surgeon looked over the young boy's wounds, his face wasn't as pale as it was before and he still hadn't wakened up.

"Well?" Maximus said without patience. He had seen some of the other marks and faint scars lining his body, showing he wasn't wounded easily; that and the training he induced to become as good as he was.

"Well," The surgeon said, getting up from his spot next to the boy to look at the General. "He seems to be asleep."

"His wounds I meant." His eye twitched in annoyance.

"When he was unconscious I managed to fix him up. The arrow was still in his body and I managed to get it out." He motioned towards the bloodied arrowhead on a linen cloth. He sighed. "He has a slash and puncture wound on his side, a shoulder wound and a arrow wound." He said clearly.

"Now though, if I were to touch them, the boy would have my head." He sighed heavily. "Watch…" he demonstrated, bringing his hand down near to the boy's face to touch the wound on the side of his face, then stopped.

A hand gripped him tightly and prussian eyes flashed open with hate in them. "Don't touch me." He hissed, not letting anyone heal his wounds except himself or the other general. He didn't trust anyone.

"Yes," The doctor turned to look at Maximus. "What happened, pray tell me, General."

"It was a trap that they happened to work out." Maximus said simply, not really wanting to go in-depth on the whole thing.

Hearing his voice, Heero's eyes opened again. "Maximus!" Heero jerked off the bed, wincing slightly and looking at the white bandages sealing some of his blood. "What happened?"

"Nothing, there is to be a feast tonight in honor of our victory. The son and daughter's of Caesar have arrived." He said with a monotone voice for once, able to hide his amusement.

"That means—" Heero thought aloud, 'Her' he finished off in his mind.

She was lovely in repose, having long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, her smile lit up even the battle-torn cities they passed through, bringing the lost hope into peoples hearts. The Caesar had two daughters and one son, though he seemed to disown him. She was the youngest, Relena.

"Yes, that means the lady Relena shall be here." Maximus said, not clear on the boy's thoughts of the girl yet, though he seemed to like her.

"When?" Heero found himself questioning.

Maximus gave him a questioning look. "The banquet? We must attend. The Senate has been called and it's important for that to happen is it not?"

"Yes, it is," The general told him. "The party has started, though I'm sure you can be late." He grinned at this.

The boy looked at him before throwing off the covers. He was wearing his pants still, minus the armor that probably weighed about the same as himself. "Well, ceremonies call for my armor, so might I be able to inquire as to where it is?"

"Yes, here." Maximus was already wearing his uniform and armor.

"Thank you," Heero muttered, throwing the armor onto his body. It fit him perfectly; he stretched his arms and cracked his shoulder. "Much better…" He whispered to himself.

"Shall we leave?" He questioned the boy.

"Yes," Heero's black cape swelled in the cold gust coming at them. They entered the larger tent set up for the whole event.

"General's," A lower soldier bowed at them. "Commander, how are you fairing?"

"Quite well now, it's just a scratch. Thank you for your concern though." He bowed his head slightly, entering further.

"After this, we will be released." Heero told the older man who looked happier at this.

"When this war is over, just as me you shall be freed." Maximus told the teenager who furrowed his brow at this. "Something displeases you?"

"Nothing at all." The man said calmly. "I have never taken into account my own pleasure in life. It's something I was grown out of as a child."

"I see, you have no place the other than the battlefield, is that it?"

The boy nodded his head. "I don't think my services to Rome shall end here."

"You shouldn't think that way. You have already spent over ten years in the military." Nothing crossed the younger boy's features. "You could come and live with my family. You need to live your life, elsewhere from battle."

Heero turned to look at him, shocked. "You're inviting me to come and live with your family?"

"It's not an invitation. I consider you a second son and have for some time. It's a promise. I wouldn't like to loose family in the war."

"…Family?" The word seemed so…alien to him. He never had friendship, family, and friends. The General seemed all these things as of now… "Thank you." He said, bowing his head.

'Good, I take that as a yes,' The man thought happily. "Let's get some food."

They went over to talk with some of the people and took their seats at the higher-ranking table with the Senators.

"Tell me, Commander Heero." A senator asked with amazement. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Heero responded shortly.

"Why! My son is only that age and still is at home, not even able to kill an opponent!" A senator gasped, making the others nod.

"My age may seem surprising, but I have many skills, it is through those that I have come this far in my rank."

"True words for a true fighter." A younger woman, Dorothy Catalony, wife of a senator said to him coldly.

"I hear that your skills succeed even the General's at times." Another told him.

He was quiet for a moment. 'Where is Maximus when you need him? Damn delegates talk too much.'

"My life is revolves around fighting, war, and death." He told them without emotion. "Maximus has a home, family, and a farm." He hadn't answered the question, but who said he needed to.

"Hello, Commander Yuy." A soft voice came from near him. He turned around to see the woman he would know to come. Relena Peacecraft, a royal descendant that lived with her sister and brother.

"Good day to you, Miss Peacecraft. How do you fair today?"

"Quite well, for Rome has vanquished another foe so I can be at ease tonight." She smiled softly at him.

"Do you mind if I were to take this seat?" She questioned him with a smile.

"Not at all, Miss Peacecraft." He felt a small smile tug onto his lips also.

She took a seat next to him, sitting closer than she needed to be, but he didn't pull away.

"General Heero Yuy." A soldier said, approaching him. "You are needed elsewhere, please follow Simmons to where you are needed." He bowed.

"Please, inform everyone that I will most likely not be returning for a while." He bowed his head.

Relena nodded in understanding. "It's been a long day for you." She commented lightly as she sipped her wine while giving a smile to the young General.

"Many of the soldier's would like to know how you fair, Commander." Dorothy said from near him.

"Than you may gather their attention and tell them so yourself, my duties lie elsewhere currently." He told her, getting up from his chair.

"Good bye, general." Relena bid him as she lightly bowed her head at him and sent another smile.

"We have been friends for long whiles, you may call me Heero." He whispered into her ear as he bent to grab his twin swords.

"And I Relena." She whispered back to him.

"No, for you are of royal blood and I shall hold my manners as they always were." He told her, leaving the room as many bowed or cheered at him as he left.

"Such a courageous man…" She heard Dorothy whisper longingly.

"Miss Catalony, were and aren't you not married already?"

"Why yes, Miss Relena, but there is a point to dreaming." She said with a lustful look in her eyes while thinking of the young general. 'I believe someone is just jealous…'

TBC

Author's note: thanks to those of you who reviewed! Sorry for the long wait in updates—finals are coming up on Monday through Thursday so I'm cramming everything in XP Wish me luck!

Love, Red Tail


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I thought I should do an update before I went away for vacation XD Thanks to all of you who reviewed, again, and to those of you who read this fic! Hope that you are enjoying it thus far!

Love, Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Betrayl of Bloods_

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three:

Heero had been requested to see the presence of the heir as the banquet went on.

"Yes?" Heero asked Comodus in the shadows. Maximus was in the Caesar's tent discussing the battle most likely.

"When the time comes, when I am Caesar," Comodus began slowly. "I would like for you to serve me as you have done my father." He almost commanded.

Heero sighed almost heavily in the slightly cold. "With all respect, I have already made plans after being let go from the army. Maximus was kind enough to welcome me into his household." He said, looking at the heir of the throne.

The man held a lustful look in his eyes at the young soldier as he slapped the boy on the cheek roughly. 'Always Maximus!' His mind hissed back and forth. A bruise began to form from the harshness of the slap, or more like punch, on the teen's cheek.

"Might I inquire as to what that was for?" Heero questioned coldly, not liking being hit like that.

Comodus glared and then spun on his heel, leaving the boy whom sighed heavily at this action. That heir never made any sense.

"Sleep, that is what I need." He told himself, heading back to his tent.

He opened the heavy cloth and felt warmth hit him kindly. "Garth?" He questioned. His servant from the emperor as a gift appeared, a smile on his face.

Before he had been left under the young commander's ownership, he had a cruel life. Heero made him seem like an equal, even paying him at times for running errands so he could buy his own freedom someday.

"Here," Heero gave him a piece of parchment.

"Whom would you like me to deliver this to?" He inquired. He was far from buying his freedom, but never gave up hope.

"No one," Heero told the man older than himself by about ten to twenty years.

"No one, sir?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one but yourself." He said as the man opened the document and gasped. He was free, free now with the document.

"Sir!" He gasped happily.

"Garth," The man said while looking at the fire. "Tonight is your last night here, a horse will be given to you to go where you please but the rest is up to you. The money you have so far, use it for food and clothing."

"Might I ask as to why?"

"I am getting released tonight, already done by now. Maximus has agreed to take me to his home and live there."

"Sir," The man said happily.

"No worries,a friend owed me a favor and he freed you." He said to the servant.

"Yes, no worries." Worries were far from their grasp, but they lay on the doorstep, waiting to be let inside.

Acts of treason were to be occurred as a murder that was plotting to be committed; the plot to organize the death of the Caesar.

TBC

Author's note: Very short and too the point--sorry for that XP

Love, Red Tail


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Betrayl of Bloods

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four:

"Maximus, the Emperor would like to see you." A soldier said as he returned to his post. Nodding, Maximus walked out of his tent only to run into Heero, literally.

Neither loosing their grounds, Heero shuffled the bag that he had slung over his shoulders.

"How are you, Heero?" Maximus laughed, happy he would have two sons in the family now.

"Fairing well, General." Heero said as he titled his head. "Garth—"

"Thank you, once again sir!" Garth cried happily as he went over to the tent where the banquet was.

Maximus sighed heavily. "Great, what did you do now?" He chuckled lightly.

"I freed him."

"That was very kind of you."

Heero shrugged. "I never liked servants." He told Maximus. "It made me feel worth more than I really am." He muttered almost to himself. Maximus barely heard it and felt his hands clench. The people who had trained him had over stepped their boundaries to make him feel worthless.

In the lights, Maximus furrowed his eyebrows as he reached forward, tilting the youth's chin upward and Heero, in turn, blinked at the action. A large bruise was beginning to form that wasn't there before. "Where did you get that?" He questioned, anger growing.

Jerking his head away from the grip, Heero's unruly brunet bangs shadowed his face and eyes. "Nothing. I have to go and see about something." He said, turning away from the man.

"I wish you would tell me." Maximus said to the teen who had his back turned. "Son's always tell their father's everything."

"Comodus." The voice was a whisper. Maximus blinked and felt his anger churn. Comodus had no right to touch the boy, royalty or not.

"He did that?"

Heero barely nodded before turning around. "I think he's up to something. Allow me to escort you and protect the Emperor one last time before I am released from my services."

"All right." Maximus sighed as he motioned for the teen to follow at his side, which he did without question.

"Did you meet with Lady Peacecraft?" He questioned, trying to start up and conversation.

"Yes, and Lady Catolonia; wife to one of the senate." He said. "How they live such boring lives I shall not understand." Maximus laughed.

"Let me guess, they were shocked by your age?" He laughed.

"Yes." Heero muttered. "It does get me annoyed."

Maximus laughed again lightly as he got a mock glare from the boy as they entered the tent.

"My Emperor." The both said, bowing though Heero did rather stiffly.

"Heero, so good of you to join us." He commented with a weak smile. "How are you?"

"Quite better, my king." Heero said as he stepped up from the bow. The Emperor's face darkened when he saw the youth's face.

Gingerly, the man touched the bruised cheek. "What happened?" He questioned lightly. Heero didn't say anything. He couldn't tell but he had to, it was his Emperor!

Heero bit his lip and his eyes darkened as his face lowered slightly, he looked away. He mumbled a name.

"Who?" The Emperor questioned, not quite understanding what the boy mumbled.

"Heir Comodus hit me." Heero said more loudly. The Emperor's gaze darkened slightly.

"Why?" The boy had better had a good reason for hitting the boy he thought as his son.

"I do not know. He asked for my services when he became Emperor and I said no for Maximus is letting me stay with his family after I serve my duties."

"Oh." The ruler lightly replied. "Well," He said softly. "Please, take a seat." He motioned to some chairs.

"Thank you, Caesar." They both thanked with formality.

"I wanted to ask something big of both of you. Maximus mainly." He said. "I had a hard time deciding this, not knowing who to choose." He explained with a smile.

The both bowed their heads. "Does it involve our dismiss from the services?" Heero questioned.

The emperor sighed. "Maximus, I want you to rule Rome and it's empire." He explained.

"What!" Maximus and Heero both blurted out at the same time in shock, this had never happened before!

"Caesar, if it isn't my place to speak out of turn, isn't the heir supposed to take the throne."

"I need you to rule. Comodus is too power hungry; he would be a terribly ruler or Rome and it's people."

"But I know nothing about ruling." Maximus objected.

"Yes, but the future of Rome rests in Democracy." He explained to the two men in front of him.

Heero bowed his head at this, Rome? A Democracy? "Sir," He began. "What of Maximus' family? What of the Royal family?"

"I do not know of that." The Emperor said with a sigh. Heero's hands clenched, that meant that there would possibly be assassination attempts on Maximus' kind family. He felt slightly lightheaded.

"I cannot accept this." Maximus bowed his head, looking at Heero out of the corner of his eyes. The youth's cobalt eyes were distant, obviously deep in thought.

"I understand. Perhaps I can come and visit you and your family as well as Heero."

"Yes, that would be kind of you, Caesar."

"Heero," Caesar turned to the youth that looked up at his name. "Would you take the throne?" He questioned.

Heero stiffened, mouth slightly open as he looked away before getting to his feet and walking out of the room.

"Heero—" Maximus called out after him before the Emperor placed a hand on his shoulder. "He already has so much on his shoulders."

"He would be strong for Rome. Comodus will bring Rome's downfall." The Emperor said back with a soft look in his wise old eyes.

"He's so young though, this is too much for him."

"I had to decide tonight, before your freedom of your services."

"Yes, but his body is trying to heal. Why Heero?"

"He has to accept." Maximus looked up at the Emperor. "The Senate has decided his services are too required for Rome." Either a ruler or a soldier. He would have no choice the in matter really; this was being forced on him. Some even wondered if the Senate was that desperate for him instead of Comodus to rule.

"No." Maximus whispered. "He was promised."

"The Senate has decided." The Caesar said with sadness.

"Can you not over rule them?" Maximus said with desperation. "For the first time I have seen a real smile light his face when he was invited to my household."

"Perhaps he can visit at times." Maximus blinked back tears. How would he tell him? It would break his hope and even possibly him.

The Caesar called forth his guards and Maximus told them to not relieve themselves of their position and watch the Emperor until day with both eyes, taking Heero's warning into heed. He walked out of the tent.

Snow was beginning to fall. He walked towards his tent and saw Garth who was walking away with shoulder's slumped.

"Garth," Garth looked up before titling his head slightly. "Where is the Commander."

"In his tent sir, he won't let any one come near him." Garth said. "He seems so upset and I was given freedom for nothing I think."

"What?"

"His services will not end." Garth said sadly. "The men were so happy when the Senate announced it at the party, sir. They said 'Commander Yuy's services will not end' but didn't say why or how it happened. I thought he was—"

"Don't tell anyone of that, his services are further required." The man said sharply, apologizing before leaving off in the direction of the youth's tent.

Opening the flap, he saw the teen with his head in his hands, armor and shirt off. His eyes were closed and eyebrows in a frown.

"What do you want?" His voice was threatening, more than Heero had already said.

"Heero." Maximus said, noting how the teen didn't look up like he normally did when hearing his voice.

"I already know." He laughed grimly. "I guess that I don't really have much of a choice now do I?" Maximus swallowed hard and closed his eyes before opening them again and walking forward to sit next to the youth.

"I'll sta—" He was about to say before being interrupted by Heero.

"No." He declared bluntly. "I'll be fine." He said.

"Could you accompany me to my farm?"

Heero didn't say anything. "I can't."

"Why not?" Maximus growled. He was leaving in the morning, his choice or not unless he was to stay in the army.

"Comodus." He growled. "He came in to tell me of this." Heero's shoulder's slumped slightly. "He said that some men would accompany you on your journey."

"Heero—" He stopped abruptly and drew the teen into an embrace.

"It's not that bad." Heero whispered as he drew away from the embrace. "You have to go and pack."

"Yes…" Maximus got to his feet. "You shall always be one of my son's." He left the tent.

Heero stared at the tent and threw his shirt on and put his armor back on, heading off to the tent of the Caesar with a down cast heart beating in his chest.

The next day…

"I wish you well on your journey." Comodus said with a dark smile; he hadn't yet heard of the news of him possibly not accepting the throne.

Maximus looked down at the man beside his horse. How he wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. "Where is Heero?" He didn't trust Comodus.

"He is off, looking over the information for the next battle." Comodus said with a smirk. "I'll be staying with my father to see the victory."

Maximus frowned and Comodus grinned inwardly. He turned to look at the distance, his horse tapping hooves impatiently on the ground. "I shall be going then. Tell Heero he is welcome at my home anytime."

Comodus turned away, bidding the General of the northern armies farewell. He walked off into the encampment.

"Goodbye Heero." Maximus whispered as he turned his horse, starting the journey back to his home.

"Maximus!" His wife called from the orchid. Her son by her side jumped up and down. They had both received the letter of Maximus' return and even better news that Heero would be staying with them.

Maximus rode up on his horse, the soldier's long since departed after they reached the estate. "Darling." He greeted, jumping off his horse and drawing them both into a hug, knowing someone was missing in the family hug. Heero.

"Where is the young Commander, Heero?" His wife questioned. The whole family loved the youth, how could any one other than his enemies not?

"The Senate decided that his services were further required. He wasn't allowed the leave." He bowed his head and his son cried, missing the opportunity to have an older brother and someone as 'cool as Heero' in his opinion. His wife gasped and drew him into a hug, biting her lip as she felt mixed emotions.

"He might visit us if we're lucky." Maximus added with a half smile. It seemed that with this news, his return was bittersweet…

Back at the encampment, Heero looked up when he saw Comodus walking towards him.

"Good day, Heero." The heir greeted, taking a seat next to Heero as he looked over the parchment with the information on their next enemies and a map of the terrain and countries.

"Did Maximus say anything, Heir Comodus?" Heero questioned, knowing the heir couldn't lie since he was to be emperor.

"No." Comodus lied easily, looking at Heero as he said this.

"Oh."

"Since you are still in the army now, Commander, won't you join my forces and protect me?" Comodus lifted his hand to brush it against Heero's cheek who jerked away from the touch.

"H—"

"It's a law not to deny anything royalty wants…" Comodus seethed, pulling Heero closer to him. Heero looked away, avoiding the man's gaze. Comodus gripped Heero's chin, making the small teen look up into his cold, black eyes. "And I want you."

"Sir Heero?" Heero jerked out of Comodus' grip again and looked at Lady Relena who entered the room with a soft look I her eyes like she always did when around him. "My father wishes to see you."

Comodus opened his mouth to protest, but the other sister stopped him.

"Now." Heero nodded and got up, bowing to the three heirs and removed himself from the room.

Relena sent a glare to her brother and left, her sister and brother staying.

"I'd be careful, brother." The other sister replied, "Relena likes that one." Then, with that, she turned and took her exit.

TBC


End file.
